In the Dark of Night
by Cortamone
Summary: When Violet is forced to help Stephano in his room late at night, shes finds herself backed into a corner, with only one way out. Violaf
1. Chapter 1

She felt something slip under her skirt. Violet's scream of surprise was silenced by Stefano's menacing glare, though the despicable, fake jovial smile never left his face.

"So generous of you to take me on this_ long_, arduous journey of yours, despite my inexperience with reptiles! You're such a genius that I feel inferior just looking at you Professor Monty!" Cooed Count Olaf sycophantically. Accompanying these _long_ lies were _long_ stokes of Olaf's _long_, serrated knife, which was slowly making its way up Violet's calf. She involuntarily shuddered at the cold metal, while trying with all her might to not give the Count the satisfaction of seeing her so weak and so helpless to his advances. The praise was echoed throughout the dinner, and each remark made Violet sicker and sicker to her stomach, until she could no longer take it.

"Perhaps, Uncle Monty," said Violet in what she prayed was a normal-sounding voice, "Klaus, Sunny, and I could go upstairs while you and Stephano finish you meal. We're all so full we could hardly eat another bite," she said patting her stomach and giving her siblings a meaningful look. Before they could agree, however, both Uncle Monty and Stephano exclaimed "Nonsense!"

"Besides," said Uncle Monty, "I have yet to finish ironing out the details of our trip with you children! It wouldn't be fair to leave the all the decisions up to us two, now would it?" he asked Stephano. "No," Stephano muttered, gazing deep into Violet's insolent stare. "It wouldn't, would it?" He turned the knife so that instead of the flat, smooth side, the sharp serrated edge now scraped Violet's soft skin, like so many needles on her supple flesh. "I suppose not." she concluded, looking pointedly at her Uncle, and away from the villain now secretly assaulting her. He had now reached her knee, and had no intentions of stopping there.

This sick and devious hidden attack did not only instill fear in Violet. It inspired a somewhat unfamiliar feeling, a feeling that she felt creep up the back of her neck and feed the butterflies in her stomach. It was the same feeling Violet felt when Klaus had told her about the theatre troupe that performed Macbeth naked, the very same naughty feeling hat she got whever she enjoyed something she knew she shouldn't. That same feeling she felt when Count Olaf with his grimy, spidery fingers, stroked her face, promising to make her his Countess. This feeling that now caused her once pale cheeks into a dark rouge blush. The gentleness of his knife, up and down, made her warm with a scary mix of anger and this revolting feeling, to which she had no resistance. In contrast with her fickle heart, however, Violet's brain begged her to stand and run. Run far, far away from this doomed house, down the Lousy Lane, and hide herself forever from her aggressor who was destined to plague her for the rest of her days. Unfortunately, her stubborn side wouldn't let her. It would keep Violet a prisoner, making her constantly challenge this fiend, and take her rightful place as Baudelaire heiress. Because of this, Violet knew (or thought she knew) she would never give in.

Much later, as their awkward meal came to its long awaited end, Stephano asked, "My dear Monty, would you mind if I asked your lovely girl to come help me pack up my room? I feel so at home here, I can't bear to do it alone." "That's not a good reason to ask a baby to pack your things," Monty said sternly. There was a pause as everyone, including Sunny, allowed the stupidity of this sentence to sink in. "Of course it isn't!" The Count explained. "That's why I would much prefer Violet's help in this exciting endeavor- that is, if she'll allow it." With that, he sliced her mid-thigh, as a warning of what was and what could become.

Violet looked from Klaus' fearful eyes to Sunny's unharmed face, to Uncle Monty's ambiguous expression, and finally back to Olaf's sick attempt at an imploring smile. In the moment before she spoke, she thought of her promise to her parents, her promise to keep her siblings safe, whatever the cost and knew that her answer could only ever be "Yes, I suppose." She said in a dead, defeated voice. "But only after I've put Sunny to bed."

"Excellent! It's all settled, then!" Uncle Monty concluded. He stood, pushed his chair in, gathered the dishes and parted with a loving, "See you in the morning, bambini!" Soon after he left, Olaf stood and surreptitiously slid his knife back into his pocket. As Violet pushed her chair out from under the table, she noticed the small blot of blood where her skin was cut underneath. But she wasn't the only one who noticed. Olaf bent down and hissed into her ear, "Now I'll know where I left off." He grinned evilly and slithered out of the room. Violet was left with her brother and sister, stricken with fear of what had just happened, and was was going to happen later on to-night.

A/N . I had been reading 'The Bad Beginning' for the first time since I wasn, oh, about seven, when I noticed all these sick little sexual remarks thrown in throughout the , I'll never be able to read these amazing books the same way again! (I'm now currently devouring my way through them, getting through the first four in a matter of hours) Which, of course led me to FF to slave over the only two pages of Violaf the site has to offer! It caused me considerable grief, enough to add my own to this small, jeweled collection (and I hope you readers will do the same!)

Well, I hope you like my little intro thrown together at 2 AM. It is (as you can probably tell) going to get much, much, _much _more sexual. I've never written anything even remotely lemony before (pardon the pun), but this is a couple that calls for such sickeningly delicious circumstances.

On a final note, if you see anything out-of-character, please tell me! It's my BIGGGEST pet peeve in other people's ff, so I want to uphold my own standard. Pleeeeeaasee R&R, and I promise I'll update soon! 3


	2. Chapter 2

She was his ex bride-to-be. His little stubborn countess (almost). Olaf only wished Violet knew the depth of his obsession with her, just a little less than his want her well guarded bank vault. Her other, well guarded vault, however, would not remain untouched if he could help it.

He opened the door into his current room. He had barely been here two days and already empty wine bottles littered the room. Clothes were strewn everywhere and he sniffed his own entrancing stench-the stench that followed a body avoiding showers like the plague. He supposed that assaulting her nostrils was not the best way to woo the orphan, but what did he care?

He could see her now, on her hands and knees, like his very own slave....yes...there to follow any command... Olaf sat on his bed in the corner, propping his back against the wall. He unbuttoned his pants, reaching down into his grimy boxers. "please Olaf, let me help," his imaginary vixen-Violet crooned as his pants bunched around his tattooed ankles. He could see her head, bobbing up and down around his own sensitive head, little moans escaping her mouth as she gazed lustily into his own shiny eyes. His hand stroked faster and faster, breath quickening, brow furrowed. He could see one of her hands wrapped around him, the other traveling under her frock "Please, please-" his toes curled and his body tensed. he came hard, shooting onto the carpet, leaving a sizable puddle he knew would have to be cleaned up later. He waited for his breathing to slow down and and tucked his member back into his pants. He grabbed a half-full wine bottle from the bedstead and took a swig. That should do for now. He didn't want to spoil his appetite.

Through the window, the sun sank. Red glazed the horizon.

-----

Meanwhile back at the ranch, Violet Baudelaire had her hair pulled out of her eyes thanks to her red ribbon, which was helping her invent a way out of the count's clutches. She knew there must be something..._something_... she could still feel Stephoano's hot, decrepit breath against the back of her neck. _Get a grip_, she thought, wishing that she could clear her mind from the thought of his threatening figure.

"Violet?" Klaus' voice broke the silence like shattering glass. Violet's mind went blank as she tuned around, expecting a tall villain in the doorway rather than a much shorter, but much nicer boy. "Are you all right?" he asked. He walked into her room and sat on the bed next to her. She paused for a long moment , watching the sun recede, taking the bright day and the life it fed with it.

She made a indeterminable noise, which Klaus took as a no. "There has to be a way out of this," he said urgently. "Who knows what Stephano could do to you? I can't let you just go in there into his clutches Violet, we just got out!" Tear welled in Klaus' eyes as they both relived their horrid stay at Count Olaf's house.

"Yes, Klaus, who _knows_ what I could do to your sister." drawled an all-too-familiar voice from the door. Olaf pushed it open, revealing his most unwanted presence to the siblings. "And who knows what could happen if I am forced to wait. Any. Longer. Perhaps I need a stick to train this stubborn mule." He threatened looking dangerously into Violet's dark eyes. "Or perhaps a hard, tasty carrot wold be more to your liking?" he remarked crudely, winking and letting his hand droop suggestively, pulling at the waistband of of his pants. He laughed cruelly at his own genius. "YOU-" Klaus shot up, ready to do to he didn't know what. All he knew was that Olaf needed to be shut up, now. "Klaus!" Violet cried. "Don't listen, he's just trying to-"

"Trying to what?" Olaf said innocently, recovering quickly from his bout of laughter . "Get my promised help to come to my aid? All I know is that I asked for one handmaid," he warned, pulling his knife out of his pocket. "Just one." The count took a moment to smirk gleefully at the orphans and turned, returning to his room.

---

Less than an hour later, Violet found herself at the bottom of the dark stairway. She had showered and put her siblings to bed, promising to Klaus before she left that she would be safe.

During the day, this was a mere stairwell. Now, it was a test of willpower. Violet stood, her stomach churning strangely, her head dizzy with warmth, and her hand quivering on the banister. She knew that she couldn't procrastinate forever. She knew that there was a wicked man waiting not-so-patiently for her arrival.

The sky was black. It was a new moon, yet no stars shone that night.

---

A/N This took longer than expected, but it's harder then it seems, i swear! I just finished The End for the umpteenth time. I never realized how many beautiful allusions Handler hid for his readers. It's going on 5 in the morning (I've been a slave to my keyboard since 11) and once this episode of The Nanny is over, I can finally go to bed! (Valentine Schmalentines, I loove Fran Drescher!)

Thank you for all the reviews, and don't forget that tasteful criticism is my best friend!


End file.
